


Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by Akkadia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Airport scene, Day 2 Prompt, Fluff, Hugs, Long Distance Reunion, M/M, Victuuri Week 2017, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akkadia/pseuds/Akkadia
Summary: It had only been a few days since he and Victor seperated at the Star Hotel in Moscow, but to Yuuri it felt like an eternity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of the shortest things I have written but considering I wrote it immediately after waking up (that happens a lot), I'm quite proud of it. Proud because I literally had no idea what I was going to write for this days prompt. Hope anyone who reads will enjoy!

Yuuri’s heart thundered in his chest, threatening to burst out of his rib cage. It had only been a few days and yet those days had dragged on for what seemed like an eternity. Even his flight seemed to be effected by every delay known to man. Of course it had just been his imagination. After all his flight had landed only 10 minutes after it’s scheduled time. But those 10 minutes had been the longest he could remember.

During the flight he had so many things so many thoughts brewing in his mind. Thoughts like ‘Is Makkachin okay now?’ ‘Did Victor get back to Japan safely’? He hadn’t messaged him, so Yuuri didn’t know. But his main focus had been Victor and his thoughts on Yuuri’s free skate performance. Yes Yuuri had made it to the Grand Prix by the skin of his teeth. But was it still enough? 

As Yuuri stepped out of the boarding tunnel and made his way through the airport he found there were so many things he wanted to say to Victor. So many things he wanted to tell him. But first he needed to see him. He needed to see Victor with his own two eyes. A dog barking startled him from his thoughts and he looked over to see Makkachin and seconds later his eyes met Victor's. That beautiful blue he had found he could drown in, whenever Victor would be close enough. 

But now they were separated by a barrier but that wasn’t going to stop him. No hesitation entered his conscious as Yuuri immediately began running along the corridor, matching Victor’s pace and never once losing eye contact. 

When the sliding doors finally opened, and Yuuri found they couldn’t open quick enough, he immediately ran into Victor’s open, waiting, welcoming arms. The feel of Victor’s arms around him at that very moment felt more like a victory, a triumph then stepping onto any podium. He wanted to stay in those arms forever but he knew he couldn’t. He could never be so selfish.

“Yuuri, I have been thinking about what I can do as your coach from now on.” Victor spoke softly as his arms stayed enclosed around Yuuri’s frame. It hadn’t been the first time they both had been in the same mind set. So Yuuri knew he shouldn’t be surprised that Victor was giving some good thought to his future as Yuuri’s coach. 

“Me too.” Yuuri answered.

It was now or never.

Yuuri pushed Victor away from him and looked into his eyes, those very eyes he could never bring himself to fully meet until now. “Please take care of me until I retire.”

When Victor took his hand and kissed it Yuuri once again felt his heart start to race. “That sounds like a marriage proposal.”

Yuuri felt his cheeks slightly darken as his eyes widened in realization. But he found he couldn’t take back the words and he didn’t want to. He wanted this. He wanted to stay with Victor as long as Victor wanted him to be his coach, his friend, his everything.

As they found themselves drawn back into that comforting embrace Yuuri was brought to tears as he heard Victor whisper, “I hope you never retire.”

It had only been a few days and yet those days had dragged on for what seemed like an eternity. And because of that Yuuri finally knew the meaning of the phrase ‘Absence makes the heart grow fonder.’ 

One thing was for sure, his own heart had swelled and he had finally realized just how much he needed Victor, just how much he had missed him.

Just how much he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. A short but sweet little bundle of thoughts. I hope you enjoyed and once again best of luck to all the participants i this amazing week!


End file.
